


No Free Ride to Valhalla [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: Stubbornly Refusing to Acknowledge the Death of Flash Thompson [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: ASM #800 fix-it, Fix-It, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stubbornly Refusing to Acknowledge the Death of Flash Thompson, Valkyrie is awesome, past Venom/Flash/Valkyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Having fallen at the hands of the Red Goblin, the monstrosity that is the deadly combination of Norman Osborn and the Carnage Symbiote, Flash Thompson (AKA Agent Anti-Venom) lies dying on a rooftop.A certain old flame of his, though, refuses to accept that.(major spoilers for The Amazing Spider-Man #800. also might not make sense if you haven't read the issue.also I wrote this at like 7AM because that's just how I roll.)[A recording of a fic by kitausuret]





	No Free Ride to Valhalla [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Free Ride to Valhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402480) by [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret). 



> So here I am, in denial over a character's death, despite not having reached that point in canon yet (and refusing to catch up with canon because of it)

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/no%20free%20ride.mp3) | **Size:** 5.86 MB | **Duration:** 8:29min

  
---|---


End file.
